Winter Den
Day by day, the autumn got colder in Zootopia. It wouldn´t be long until the first snowfall would come. At Grand Pangolin Arms, it showed too. Even though Nick and Judy had warmer coats than their noisy neighbors, even they had to get their home warmer as winter drew near. The heaters were on, both of them wore warmer clothing and drank hot chocolate a bit more often than they usually did. Both Nick and Judy also visited the sauna of the apartment complex during weekends. Currently, they were sitting peacefully on their couch there at a silent Friday evening, as Nick was fixing more hot chocolate for him and his bunny girlfriend, who was listening to Gazelle on her IPod. The fox wore a warm sweater, green like his regular attire. Judy had given it to him as a birthday present. “Cinnamon and marshmallows. My favorite way to drink this stuff”, he said as he brought the mugs there. “I remember how your mother told me that too”, Judy smiled as she drank from her mug. The good taste and warm feeling of the drink filled her from the inside. “Yes, she taught me how to make it myself. My mom is the best cook in the entire city….although you´re getting closer and closer to her every time I taste whatever you make. I already love your blueberry pies”, Nick sat next to Judy. “Now you´re just finding more reasons to flatter me again, darling”, Judy pinched Nick´s cheek playfully. He had lived a year and a half with Judy in this apartment, and had gotten used to the change of seasons in a place like that. While it wasn´t the warmest place in the world, the simple comforts of their home and just being in the presence of his rabbit lover was more than enough for him. “Ah, having houses like this beats living in the wilderness like our ancestors did back then”, Judy thought as she had finished her mug. Her boyfriend´s fox ears perked up. It made him think of something he hadn´t talked much about with Judy. “Well, from what I´ve heard, us foxes used to have quite the nice winter dens a long time ago. My grandparents had told me so much stories of those days”, Nick explained. Judy´s interest was spiked up. The more days she spent with Nick, the more she was interested in the ways of his kind. It was ironic for someone who had been afraid of them for a big part of her life due to the traumatic experience with Gideon Grey. “Tell me more, Nick”, she smiled, leaning closer to him. “Well, it´s not really that complicated. All we did was to find some nice cave, get lots of material there to keep us warm and enjoy the cold season there with our loved ones”, Nick said. Then, he got an idea. “Or, instead of just telling you about it, why don´t we re-enact it a bit, my dear?” the fox smiled slyly. Judy got excited. She opened a drawer near her bed, where were fake fox ears and a fitting tail. The doe placed both of them on her and gave a sultry smile to Nick. “Certainly, my handsome tod”, she said. In two minutes, Nick was setting up a nice big blanket fort. It was made out of blankets that were mostly black or brown in color, to create an earthy color scheme for the “winter den”. He left a flashlight burning in there though, so it wouldn´t be too dark in there. “It´s said that moss was a very comfy place to sleep at for us. And our kits often slept at that spot”, Nick placed a moss-colored quilt on the ground. “These can serve as the kits, since we don´t have children….yet”, Judy giggled as she placed her bunny and fox stuffies on that corner. She was loving this so far. It reminded her so much of the games she played with her siblings when she was a child. “The less hard the rocks, the better. There, it´s done”, Nick placed a few pillows there. “And let´s not forget food for store in the den”, Judy went to get a plate of blueberries from the fridge and brought it to the den. “Thank you, my vixen-bunny”, Nick took a couple from there. Inside the winter den was much warmer than in the inside usually. They could almost forgot that it was almost winter in Zootopia. Leaving only her fake ears and tail on, Judy got onto a natural state and so did Nick. They curled up next to each other on the quilt. Both of them could almost imagine being feral back in the days before the evolution. They could see each other safe from the cold winter breeze, close and cozily next to each other. “It´s just like in the ancient times....only this time I´m not your meal”, Judy giggled as Nick tickled him behind her ears. “Indeed. Although you are quite delicious”, Nick gave a tender lick on his mate´s cheek. For fun, Nick and Judy took also a selfie of themselves in their “winter den” blanket fort. They even did the hand heart gesture there together. “You did a great job decorating this little winter den, Judy. You sure know how to make any home cozy, especially just with your presence”, Nick smiled gladly, touching Judy softly and feeling her heart beating. “I appreciate your kind words, Nick. Maybe someday when we move to a new home, I´ll create an even cozier little foxhole for you…my future Mr Hopps”, Judy smirked at her boyfriend, who blushed heavily. “Mr Nick Hopps…..I like the sound of it”, he thought in his head. Their relationship was in such a good state that a scenario like this was looking more and more likely. It wasn´t hard to see why; whatever happened in Nick and Judy´s lives, it was like fate brought them only closer to each other. Judy leaned closer against the body of her beloved fox, and kissed him on his nose. “They say the more we understand each other, the better it makes us. And nowadays I understand the likes of you more than I ever could expect”, she batted her eyelashes sexily at him. “I know the feeling. No wonder I get along so well with your family there at Bunnyburrow”, Nick nodded. “Whether we were foxes, bunnies, or just who we are, my happiness lies with you”, Judy felt Nick´s paws around her. For the rest or the evening, Judy and Nick spent most of their time just in their natural state, with nothing on them, just lying together in the depths of their blanket fort. They weren´t in a hurry to go eat supper or take a bath just yet. “Here´s my way of thanking the creator of the best blanket fort and winter den a fox has ever seen”, Nick swept Judy off her feet and gave her a romantic, nuzzling kiss. Judy smiled as she wiggled her tail in a similar way as Nick wagged his foxy tail. “But it´s just a simple den compared to the most wonderful place in the world. Which is where I am now”, she said while Nick held her in his arms. The rabbit had enjoyed this even more than Nick expected. She almost felt like she was in her own element in this. Nick couldn´t wait to do this again with her, and introduce more fox traditions to her too. It was only the first “winter den” Nick and Judy would share together. Category:Oneshots Category:NickXJudy Category:WildeHopps stories Category:Fanon Category:Stories Category:Stories where Nick and Judy are dating